Apocalypse: To the Ends of the Earth
by kkluvz2write
Summary: A strange disease called "The Madness" is spreading across an insane asylum just outside of Death City's walls. Maka is one of the doctor's assistants that has been observing this strange disease, but even she herself cannot quite figure it out. Soul is a janitor that works alongside Maka to try and worn the citizens about Asura and the other diseased patients. M for lime/lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Apocalypse: To the Ends of the Earth**

I was sitting on the cold tile, my back against the wall next to the door. The bathtub was on my right the sink adjacent to it, followed by the toilet and all my necessities to get me through the night. I often would lock myself away from the dark world outside, and I'd try to ignore the shrieks of hungry Kishins trying to find food. The only way they could find a human was their smell of fear, something I was in constant battle with. I would try and dream about how the world used to be before all this happened, before when the sun shone above the hills of Death City. It didn't always seem like such a bad place to live; that is until the Madness reached us. I can still remember the day this all started, as if it had just happened yesterday.

**Flashback:**

Asura was the first victim that fell prey to the god-awful feeling of loosing all sense of reality. He was admitted into an insane asylum not far out of the walls of Death City, where Lord Death decided to keep all the "crazies." The asylum was twenty stories, every other one was a first aid floor where nurses resided and stayed the night in order to keep an eye on the two hundred patients present. My father worked as one of the guards and would tell me horror stories of a man trying to claw his eyes out so he didn't have to see "It" anymore. Patients had the same story of some form of a creature eating them from the inside out, but no physical damage was caused, only psychological. Thus the doctors would do their best to give them drugs to make this illusion go away, but nothing helped.

The first stage of the Madness was a loss of interest to the patient's surroundings. They would stop eating, drinking, or relieving themselves, thus they became skeletons. The only way the doctors could keep them alive was through an IV, and the patients thus began to regain their strength, and some even began to eat again; thus the doctors over looked stage one. Stage two wasn't anything noticeable at first, until the doctors began to notice a pattern. The patients would begin to mumble to themselves, but the language was foreign and only those that spoke Latin would recognize that it was some sort of chanting. Thus the doctors would put a patient in a white room and evaluate them. First the patient would sit in a corner, writing something and mumbling the Latin words. Next the patient would begin to shriek in pain, but no signs of any harm were noticed. Afterwards, the patient would begin crying,

"Stop the Madness, stop the Madness!"

Over and over again, until they had no voice left, then they would appear to be sleeping, but they would have nightmares. They would jump out of bed and cry out at some unseen monster that lurked in their rooms. Thus, they stopped sleeping altogether and created bags under their eyes. They resorted back to stage one, claiming their food was poisoned, one doctor managed to get one of the patients to eat, but he fell over and died in the cafeteria. No sign of poison was found, an autopsy was performed and it seemed that his body somehow poisoned itself from a brain signal sent out to do so.

The third stage was the worst of it, and something that frightened everyone who'd ever witnessed it. The patient would seem fine, happy and sleeping once again, but with strange dreams, but not strange enough to be considered nightmares. So the doctors ignored the patient and went back to observing the first two stages, but making sure to videotape the patient in the room alone with nothing more than himself/herself in the room. The patient would begin humming some strange lullaby, and then they would get in a fetal position and rock back and forth, beginning to chant again. Then suddenly, the patient became like some wild animal, snarling, foaming, and snorting. Their eyes like a demon snake with a slit pupil and their teeth sharp and pointed, their nails long and claw-like. They would run on all fours and begin attacking the walls, and then they tore off their uniform and scratch at their skin until it slowly slid off their naked body, they used their own blood as a form of ink and began writing on the walls. It was some strange form of ancient writing that turned out to be black magic, freeing some form of spirit that lurked within the patient; the Madness. It gathered within the area of the heart of the patient and as it slowly pulled itself out, the patient's eyes rolled back and they fell slump to the floor, the Madness formed into some demonic dark creature and tore the body apart. Blood flashed up on the screen and the once white room was painted red with blood, and it slowly began dripping down the walls. The dark creature then rose, standing eight feet tall and looked like some demonic form of a chupacabra, with its skin a leather type of material, two front canines longer than the rest of its teeth, and its snout long and pointed. Its back legs were like a kangaroo's and the front similar to a T-Rex with long claws and a skinny tail, the ears stood straight up, and its eyes just like the patient's eyes. The last thing you saw on the camera was it staring, not at you, but at your soul, hungry for another victim. Then everything went black in the asylum, shrieks of pain and cries for mercy echoed the halls, and I was in my assigned area working the front desk.

I was a doctor's assistant, twenty years and eager to help people in anyway possible, but I was never prepared for this. I was frozen with terror, and decided to hide under my desk. I realized wherever there was a cry of fear, the Madness would go towards it and consume its meal, thus I tried to focus my thoughts on other things, but still trying to listen to my surroundings. I heard sudden footsteps run towards my desk and I held my breath, then the lights flickered, but never stayed in a constant state of light or darkness, thus I was forced to watch the Madness consume yet another innocent victim.

I will never forget those eyes that begged me for help, but I couldn't do anything without showing my fear and becoming the next one to feel my organs ripped out of my body. Thus I waited until silence filled the asylum, when daybreak finally came. I looked over my desk and saw trails of blood on either side of the hallway. I saw organs laid out on the floor and bodies devoured, it seemed that the majority of the blood from the victim was sucked out and everything else left behind. My heart sank as I saw a few familiar faces, one of them was a sweet girl I had befriended, but she had never been strong enough to face her fears. Suddenly I heard a noise and I hid inside the medicine room, then I saw it again, the Madness taking the human form of Asura, but then turning into the beast again, smelling the air for fear. I tried not to think or move, but my eyes were glued to him, he was the most hideous creature I'd every seen and I couldn't look away. A hand grabbed me and pulled me back into something strong and sturdy, but the breathing was uneven and clearly panting.

"Hey idiot, you trying to get killed?"

I looked up to see a fellow colleague of mine holding me in his strong arms, his voice was raspy and unsteady, his white-silvery hair a mess, red eyes beaming with fright and yet he was so calm and reassuring with his wide smirk. His sharp teeth exposed and his tan skin, carrying small stains of blood.

"Soul."

I was really happy to see a familiar face, and to know that he wasn't dead.

"Hey Maka, didn't mean to scare you, but you should really be more careful."

His voice was soothing and held a great amount of kindness, intermixed with his British accent.

"Hmm, I'm really glad to see you."

I cupped his face and smiled up at him, I was exhausted and desperately needed some water.

"I'm glad to see you too. You could really use some cleaning up, cause you look like shit."

Hmm, same old Soul kind one minute and a sarcastic smart ass the next.

"Ya well you don't look so hot either."

I rolled my eyes and looked on the ground to find a package of unopened water bottles. I carefully opened the package enough to grab two out and threw one at Soul. We were sitting with our backs against the wall and I was sipping on the room temperature water, thinking of our next move.

"So now what?"

He looked over at me with a concerned gaze.

"I think he's going into town. I don't know if anyone knows about this yet, I think I have my cell phone, but who the hell would believe all this?"

I was trying to put this into words, but the only way to prove this really was happening was either bringing the creature in, showing them the videos, or letting it consume the lives of the citizens of Death City.

"Ya, this is pretty crazy, even for an insane asylum."

Soul rested his head on the wall behind him, his long face was proof that he was just as baffled about this as I was.

"Ya, I think we need to get out of here, maybe even try and get those tapes to prove what's going on."

I had a stern look in my eyes as I looked over at Soul, asking him if he would risk his life for those videotapes that were on the tenth floor of the building, and we were only on the second floor.

"We'd better get a move on then. I'll go look out the window."

I nodded and thought that we'd have to take the stairs, since the power was unstable and the elevators would be too dangerous.

"Is it gone?"

I put my hands on Soul's shoulders and peeked over.

"I think so, but we'd better be quiet or we're gonna end up like everyone else."

I nodded again, assuring him that I wouldn't make a sound. We crept out of the supply room and headed towards the stairs, Soul kept a look out up front and I was to continually look over my shoulder until we reached the end of the hall. We got up the first flight of stairs and waited to hear a sound, but all we heard was silence, and thus we went on. We finally reached the eighth floor where we heard soft crunching noises and I tried not to think who his current victim was. We flew up the last two flights of stairs and finally reached the video room, I found the tape for stages one and two and Soul found the important one. I then found the files on Asura and packed everything into a backpack that I was willing to carry and make sure it reached Death City's News studio.

"Ready?"

Soul looked over at me and held out his hand, I nodded my head and grabbed his hand; we ran down the stairs and were just about to reach the exit when Asura put himself between the door and us. Soul put himself in front of me protectively and held his arms up, I was paralyzed with fear, I didn't have time to try and think of something positive or reassuring, all I could see was Asura taking away the only friend I had. Then he smelled the air and began drooling as he looked at me, his black eyes piercing through me. But Soul refused to move, and Asura proved he wasn't going to stop, he thus charged us and sliced Soul, making him bounce off the wall crash onto the floor lifeless.

"SOUL!"

My heart stopped beating and I was face to face with Asura, a mixture of fear, terror, and fury were intermixing within me, but fear was taking over. Then I thought about how Soul protected me and I looked at Asura and snarled at him, I managed to find some pepper spray that was attached to the backpack and sprayed him, then I ran to Soul, he was barely conscious and I ran to the emergency supply room, grabbed a doctor's bag and swung Soul's arm over my shoulder.

"Can you walk?"

I looked down at Soul and he nodded, we ran as fast as we could, Soul trying to hold his chest to stop the bleeding. We finally made it to a small cave that wasn't too far from the gates of Death City. I laid Soul down and began to look at his wounds; he was in bad shape. I tried to keep myself from getting too emotional over this, or else I would be no use to him. Thus I gave him an anesthesia injection and began my work. He would groan every so often, probably hungry and tired from the loss of blood. I then cleaned the wound and began to stitch him up, since the beast had practically cut him open from his right shoulder to his left hip. When I was finally finished, I decided he needed at least a liter of blood, and I thus prepared myself since we were the same blood type, I then placed the needle into Soul's arm, preparing him for the transfusion. Once finished I began to draw blood and gave Soul the amount he needed, I finally finished the task and he was good and ready to get some much needed rest. I felt a little tired too and decided to sleep not too far away from him so I could keep an eye on him.

"Maka?"

A raspy and weak voice woke me up and I turned to see Soul's lazy eyes looking down at me.

"Hey, you feeling better?"

"Ya thanks."

He rubbed the back of his head and turned away, I could only smile since I was still tired from the loss of blood.

"So now what Maka? Do you think we can make it into town tomorrow by dusk?"

He looked down at me again as I readjusted myself and thought for a moment.

"That's the plan."

I crossed my arms and rested my chin on my arms, I knew I needed to not only get those videos delivered, but Soul would need to go to a hospital to see a real doctor to make sure I didn't do anything wrong and to make sure there were no further injuries.

"Hmm, alright then, first thing when the sun comes up."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Right, let's get a little bit of rest so we have enough energy."

Soul nodded his head and laid back down next to me, I snuggled into his back and placed my hands on his shoulders, whispering into his ear,

"I'm really glad you're ok."

I let a few tears roll down my cheeks and closed my eyes, kissing his back before hearing the last thing he'd ever say to me.

"Same here."

The sun came earlier than expected, my eyes cracked open and I looked around, finding an empty cave and the backpack gone. All that was there was the emergency bag and some supplies in a pile with a note.

Be back soon, you stay here and I'll send for help.

-Soul

"Damn him!"

I crumbled up the paper and found a large stone covering the majority of the opening and I wasn't strong enough to move it. I would've screamed, but suddenly I heard faint footsteps approaching. I silenced myself and heard heavy breathing; I was focusing on my anger so I wouldn't think of Asura or the fact that he almost got away with almost killing me, again. The breathing stopped, as did my heart for a moment, then the footsteps slowly faded away. I was able to breath again and realized that the cave looked like it led somewhere. I got all my things into the emergency bag, which was luckily a backpack, and I headed towards the back end of the cave. The small flashlight in the backpack was helpful but I did find myself stumbling from time to time but I finally spotted some sunlight and decided to chase it and see where it led. Several feet later I found I was in a nearby sewage under the town of Death City. I had made it and knew what I had to do next, I had to locate Soul and make sure that the tape reached its ultimate location, the news station. Thus I ran for the news station and opened up the front doors to find Soul handing the tape over to the newscast, they looked over the tapes and looked through the folder and were astonished. They had all the information they needed, and just in time for the morning news.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we have some breaking news that's rather disturbing and honestly, I didn't know how to respond to it myself. We have two anonymous survivors that brought in some videos and documentation on a patient at the Death City Insane Asylum just outside of our walls. Now, what we are about to show you is extremely unsettling. It may be hard to believe, but there seems to be a mental disease that's been widespread throughout the asylum and the patients have been able to escape and are heading to Death City! Here are the three videos showing the three stages of the disease. Be warned, this are graphic and horrific scenes, viewer digression is advised."

Then they showed it, shrieking and widespread panic erupted and I knew I had to get Soul to a hospital.

"Soul! Let's go!"

"Maka? You were supposed to stay put damn it!"

"Well I couldn't, not with the condition you're in. You need a doctor."

"Fine, but we need to get the hell out."

"Deal."

And we ran as fast as we could, first getting into the emergency room. Soul got in pretty fast, but I needed to get out and find us someplace safe. I thought of building a shelter but there was no time, so I looked around for houses and found some local friends I met in college. I talked with them and found that they were ironically already waiting for something like this to happen and they opened their doors to Soul and I, thus I decided we needed some clothing and supplies to get us through for a while. I had Tsubaki come out and help me get what we needed and we packed up two taxis and took them to their safe house.

Next was to take Soul with us. I went and found him in the waiting room; the color was back in his face and is seemed to light up when he saw me. My heart honestly stopped beating for a while, but I ignored it and walked up to him. I was still wearing my bloodstained clothes. A white tank top and black shorts, Soul was still wearing his red shirt and black jeans that looked like they'd been washed off.

"Hey stranger."

I was calm and cool, but secretly nervous and exhausted.

"Hey good lookin'. What took you so long?"  
"Sorry, but someone had to go and make sure we had a place to crash."

"Ya? Where?"

"Blackstar and Tsubaki's place. It's all decked out apocalypse style. "

"Sweet. Let's go."

"Ya, we'll head out and see what they think we should do next."

We arrived at the safe house not too long after and as I was paying the taxi driver; I looked over and saw Soul looking up at the mansion, his mouth agape.

"Never seen a mansion before shark boy?"

I teased as Soul shut his mouth and turned to look at me, a gigantic smirk on his face.

"No. Janitors usually don't see this stuff very much. We usually think it only exists in fairy tails, miss future doctor."

"Doctress is what I prefer and I've never been exposed to one that's so, high tech."

"Ahh, so we do have quite the vocabulary on us don't we."

"Oh shut up, I can be just as brain dead as you are."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Soul retorted as I found myself laughing and walking in with Soul right behind me. We went up to the steal door and knocked loud enough so that they could hear us. Then suddenly, the ground began to shake, we were a bit surprised as we were terrified, until we noticed the front gates close and we were locked in with some kind of protective dome around the place and then the front door opened. Inside it was dark and kind of cold, the lights suddenly flickered on as we looked around and saw an ordinary looking mansion with a large chandelier and numerous pieces of art, I noticed the faint sound of Mozart playing and felt at peace here.

"This place is amazing."

I heard Soul say as I nodded in agreement, too transfixed on the music and scenery to speak. I looked around and found a living room with a large flat screen TV along with numerous films, CDs, and more paintings of classic art. I loved just looking around to find a new painting or a shelf full of books, then an obnoxious voice came in contact with my ear.

"HEY! TSUBAKI THEY'RE HERE!"

"Hi Blackstar."

I flinched, realizing he hadn't changed since college, or high school, or middle school for that matter.

"YO MAKA, IS THIS YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

"Not really. This is a fellow colleague of mine, Soul. Soul this is Blackstar, we've gone to school together for a while."  
"YA MAN, I CAN GIVE YOU ALL THE DIRTY DETAILS ON THIS GIRL. LIKE WHEN SHE USED TO WEAR HER HAIR UP IN PIGTAILS AND WORE A MINI SKIRT EVERY DAY."  
"Really? Now that I'd like to see rather than hear about."

Soul looked over at me and winked, I just rolled my eyes and walked over to Tsubaki.

"And this is my best friend Tsubaki. Tsu, this is Soul."

"Oh, my you are rather handsome. I don't think Maka's description did you justice."

Tsubaki smiled her sweet smile as she looked over and saw just how jealous Blackstar was getting.

"Well this is embarrassing."

I rubbed the back of my head, trying to find something to distract me.

"You talk about me to your friends?"

Soul sounded confused.

"Well ya, I mean you are a really good friend of mine. And I won't lie; I think you're attractive. In your own creepy kind of vampire-shark boy way."

I smiled, recovering from the previously embarrassing moment as Soul's smile turned into a faint frown.

"Thanks."

He stated blandly.

"HAHA! SAME OLD MAKA, NOW LET'S GO EAT!"

Blackstar jumped up and down as he led everyone to the kitchen. It was extravagant, the meal was at least three courses and the dessert menu seemed endless.

"Wow, that was great."

I stretched my arms out, trying to avoid any rash movements, since my stomach was so full.

"I'm stuffed."

Soul finally put his fork down and threw in the napkin.

"ME TOO."

Blackstar laid back and found he needed a nap, Tsubaki following close behind.

"Please make yourselves at home."  
"Thanks Tsu."

I nodded my head and turned around, only to find myself looking into a pair of red orbs that were rather too close to my face for my own good.

"What are you doing Soul?"

"I'm observing."

"Me?"

"Ya."

"Why?"

"Because you fascinate me, but confuse me at the same time."  
"Why, aren't we being honest this evening."

"Yes doctress of sarcasm. I figured since the apocalypse is starting, may as well hook up with someone, even if they are a bookworm."

Soul folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"A bookworm? Hook up? Who in the hell is giving you these ideas?"

"No one, I made them up myself."  
"Well now that's dangerous, you and thinking. That won't end well."  
"Ha ha, very funny princess. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to find my room and crash."  
"Oh, I have bad news for you lover boy."  
"What?"

"We're sharing a room."  
"That doesn't sound so bad."

Soul slithered his arm around me as he came in close with a large smirk on his face.

"Ya well, I like privacy, so you just stay on the fold out and I'll stay on the Cal King."

"Oh hell no! We're sharing!"  
"What?"

"You heard me, you're so tiny that you would barely take up any room on that bed, besides don't you remember how much you enjoyed spooning me the other night?"  
I flushed at his latter comment and realized I was the one kissing his back and reaching out for him, and now the shoe seemed to be on the other foot.

"Do whatever the hell you want, just stay away from me."

I said coldly, frankly because I didn't want to go through the experience of loosing someone so close to me again. But I knew that from that moment on, I would constantly worry about Soul. I would never let it go if something ever happened to him, and I think he was catching onto that faster than I was.

"Awww, you're no fun. Well whatev's let's just go to bed, I'm beat."  
"Fine, but I'd like to watch the news first."

"Fine."

He agreed, a little curious about the current condition as well, and I hadn't even told him about finding Asura out in the dessert the other night. With the way things were going, he was sure to find the city walls soon, what was to happen there after I was unaware, as were the rest of the citizens of Death City, soon to become Death Row.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightfall came in a flash and I found a tuff of white hair in my face, tickling my nose.

"Uhh, Soul, get on your side of the bed."

"Cold."

"No, move."

I rolled him over and snuggled into the sheets, only to feel Soul's rock hard abs being pressed against my backside again.

"Now who's spooning who."  
I mocked as I finally got up to shower so I could catch up on my sleep. After taking a long hot shower, I found some silk pants and nightshirt, Soul of course took a cold short shower and put on some fresh black boxers and hopped into bed. He ended up cuddling close to me and never left my side, my heart raced as I felt his warm body being pressed against mine, but I knew he could never feel the same as I did about him. Thus I decided to keep my feelings locked away so that they would never take control of me, but Soul had a good way of getting things out of me rather easily.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

His tone of voice sounded concerned.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just trying to get some sleep."

I replied grumpily.

"You're full of shit, I can feel your body tensing up."

"I just got a chill is all."

"Oh."

Soul began to rub my arms as I quickly warmed up and still felt that same tension with him being so close to me.

"Still cold?"

"No."

I huffed as I could feel him smiling from behind me.

"Oh, then why are you still stiff?"

"Oh leave me alone."

I dove under the covers and tried to pull away from him, but there was no use hiding, he'd find me, and he was stronger than me.

"Maka, what are you doing? If you wanted it that bad, all you had to do was ask."

He chuckled, until I gave him a right straight in his abs as he was at a loss for breath. I laughed as I twisted one of the sheets around me, finally separating our bodies so I was no longer in that uncomfortable state.

"Hey, that was a low blow."

"No, if it would've been a low blow, you'd be on the floor crying in a fetal position."

"True, but you didn't have to punch me."

"You deserved it, it's not funny."

"You know I'm only screwing around with you."

"That's all you have on your mind isn't it? Screwing."

"What?"

"You heard me, you're a man whore."

"What! That's it!"

I felt Soul dive under the covers trying to find me, but I continued to scoot back until I found the edge and managed to gently glide under the bed with a pillow in hand along with a blanket. I stayed silent until Soul gave up, he huffed out a breath of hot air and went back to bed. I crawled over to the extra bed and slept for a few hours, then I felt something hovering over me and I felt paralyzed. I just pretended to sleep as something picked me up and walked me over to the large bed, where I felt a body press against mine. He turned me so that I was facing him and he was clearly pressing his face against my rather flat chest.

"Uhhh! I'm trying to sleep!"

I wasn't in any mood for this, but apparently Soul was.

"This is punishment for running away."

He poked his head up as he slowly unbuttoned my top.

"Oh hell no!"

I smacked his hands away as I buttoned up my nightshirt.

"You are a party pooper."

Soul pouted.

"Oh shut up! I'm exhausted and I don't want to deal with a horny teenager."

"I'm older than you!"

"Ya but you act like you're seventeen."

"At heart I am but I'm really twenty-four."

"Then act your age for once!"

My face was red and I could feel his breath on my lips, but I didn't liked being teased. I didn't want to be his play toy. I looked down and saw the bandage that covered his stitches, I made myself look away as I curled up and cried, trying not to make it obvious.

"Maka?"

He sounded concerned.

"Just leave me alone ok."

But I really didn't give a fuck what he thought, I just wanted to be left the hell alone, I didn't need this. Soul ended up cowering away and went to his side, even though we were trying to get some sleep, I know neither one of us conjured any.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up with slight bags under my eyes, since my sleeping habits seemed to worsen. I rolled over to see Soul was a lump in bed and I felt bad for my behavior, but I was tired and hurt, I no longer wanted to be in the same room with him for the rest of the day. I went to take a long shower as I put on a pair of black spandex shorts and a green tank top with a sports bra underneath. I ran down to the kitchen and made some waffles for everyone, Blackstar and Tsubaki quickly ate and went out to get more supplies, but Soul was taking forever to get up and I decided I would just deliver it to him. I set up a trey with some juice and a stack of waffles.

"Soul?"

I knocked on the door and slowly opened it to find him fast asleep in bed.

"Huhh, it never ends."

I walked over and found he was asleep on his chest, I smiled and sat on his rear, causing him to thrash about and turn so he faced me.

"Morning sleepy head."

I laughed as Soul blushed.

"What's all this? I thought you weren't interested?"

He wore a toothy grin across his lips.

"I'm not, it was the only way to get you up."

"Then feel free to wake me up every time like this."

Soul smirked up at me as I leaned down and let my nose touch his.

"Now, breakfast is ready."

I breathed, his lips quivering as I giggled and slid myself off as I moved towards his hips, a small growl emerging from his lips.

"That was rather . . . interesting."

Soul sat up as I put the trey on his lap.

"Ya, well don't get used to it."

I replied with a smart-ass tone.

"Thanks for the meal."

"Ya, just eat up and get some strength, I need to go check inventory. You just catch up on your rest and be a good boy and stay out of the way for the day."

"Hmm I'll try but I don't guarantee anything."

"Good enough for me."

I shrugged and walked off to the next room, but decided I'd go to the end of the hall and turned the news on to see what was happening. They were still talking about how Asura was approaching and that people should prepare for the worst and ought to head for the airport, but of course there was more breaking news about insane accidents on the freeway and people mauling each other for canned food. The world was turning to chaos and I felt uneasy about the whole ordeal. 1 wasn't too surprised that things would get pretty bad, but it was still daunting. How much longer will it take for Asura to find a way past that wall? Surely people weren't so naïve as to think that the wall was indestructible. I sighed and got up, getting the clipboard and going through the supplies, counting the amount, noting it down and checking that the numbers matched up. I was nearly done when I heard the door open.

"Yes?"

I wasn't too irritated but more focused.

"It's me sweet lips. Are you done yet?"

"No, I'm almost done with this room and I'm supposed to do all the supply rooms upstairs before Tsubaki and Blackstar get back, then tomorrow they check in the new supplies while we go out to get some workout type clothes.

"For what?"

"The apocalypse silly, clothes don't grow on trees."  
"Ya, but you say it so calmly."  
"Ya well, it was bound to happen sooner or later."  
I honestly wasn't indifferent, I was just trying not to think about how exceedingly terrified I was. Not only at the fact that this was really happening but also that I was falling for this guy, hard.

"Oh I guess. I honestly think it's really cool of you to be so calm. But if you're just lying about how you really feel, then that's not cool at all. You know you can talk to me Maka, I can be an adult when you, and only you, need me to be."

His voice was honest and filled with the most dangerous poison: the truth. Strangely enough I did want to tell him how I felt, but how could I do it without telling him how I feel, along with crying in front of him.

"I'm done now."

I looked over my work and walked back to the table and put the clipboard down. I looked over at Soul and noticed he looked confused.

"Well? Do you want to go through with this therapy?"

I said as teasingly as possible, causing him to laugh and follow me to our room.

"I heard Blackstar made all the bedrooms soundproof."

Soul elbowed me, making me frown.

"Down lover boy, he had more on his mind that what your dirty teenage mind constantly obsesses over."

"Oh."

Soul chuckled and looked up at me again, his eyes beaming and curious.

"Huhh, it all started when I was five. Papa worked at the asylum and I would hear about the patients and I decided I'd be a doctor to help them. So school it was, I never hated my dad but I wasn't super close to him either. Ever since my mother died . . . it's just been the two of us and I'd keep to myself. Then I started working as a doctor's assistant at the same asylum he worked at and we kind of bonded, I'd been there for a few years and met you and some others. So when the whole mess with Asura was underway, I was scared I'd never see him again. But one night, when stage two had been inspected and just before stage three, we had a talk. He told me he loved me more than anyone in the entire world and he gave me a bear hug and a kiss. I returned the favor and told him that I loved him too. That was the last time I saw him, and then everything unfolded. I was hiding behind my desk as I saw the first victim being consumed in front of me. It was my father, he watched me the entire time, as to distract himself from Asura's feasting on him. I whispered words of love and encouragement, careful not to let sound escape as he mouthed he loved me too and that we'd meet up again."

I was crying, hysterically at that, he was there holding me and letting me cry into his strong chest. I avoided his bandage as he handed me a tissue.

"Thanks Soul."

I wiped my tears away, and lightly blew my nose. I could feel my eyes becoming puffy.

"That's what friends are for."

I looked up at him as he smiled down at me, those razor sharp teeth calling me in. I knew I liked him, from the first moment he opened his smart-ass mouth. I wanted to tell him how I felt it was one sided, he was just too much of a flirt to commit.

"I love you."

I whispered to myself as I muffled the sound in the sheets after I pulled away and rushed to the bathroom. I noticed that the tub was there to the right by the sink, then the toilet on my left and the shower on the back wall. It was a fairly large bathroom and I knew this was the only place I could go to escape. Soul got the hint and I heard him pick up the trey and go downstairs. I couldn't help but feel stupid for acting so childish, but I knew he'd never understand. I washed my face and felt much better after letting that little bit of pressure out, but it was revived after seeing Soul sitting on the bed, his eyes looking up at me and clearly filled with pain.

"What's wrong Soul?"

"I don't get you Albarn. One minute you tease me, you flirt with me, even kiss my back, you save my ass, confess that you feel guilty for your father's death, cry in my arms, look up at me with your Shinigami damned beautiful jade eyes and then you run away from me. You look at me like a meal, treat me sweetly then like shit, you look like you're hiding some dark secret, then scurry whenever I try to get close to you. What the hell!?"

He was clearly furious as he was standing, towering over me. Honestly, I would have rather faced Asura.

"I-I-I."

"You what? Because if one more second goes by and you think I'm playing along with this, then you're wrong damn it!"

He was shaking me now, not that I wasn't already trembling with fear once he started raising his voice the first time.

"Just talk to me Maka, or I'm going to go crazy."

He finally relaxed his grip, moving his hands to mine and cradling them.

"Please."

He begged me as he searched my eyes for an answer. I looked down, too ashamed of my behavior to respond. I felt his hands slip out and heard him walk away. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you!"

Hands fisted, voice shrieking, and body trembling. He turned faster than I could say it as I covered my mouth and ran for the bathroom and shut the door, quickly locking it and refusing to see him in such a state. I was hysterically crying again as Soul knocked on the door, clearly getting more and more irritated as I ignored him, I undressed and made a bath, hiding under the water.

"Maka, open up please."

Knock after knock, plea after plea, it was like that all night as I let myself become a prune and practically drowned myself for staying under for so long, until I was forced to come up for air. Suddenly, there was pounding and an angry voice that was trying to stay calm.

"Maka! Damn it! Open the go-"

I went under again as I knew he would either break the door open, hurt his arms, or hopefully give up. I finally drained the water and went to the shower to wash myself off with using only the amount of soap necessary and no more. My hair was cleaned and wrapped in a towel, I knew I'd have to wash clothes tomorrow and maybe make Soul go out for clothes, but I knew I wouldn't be so cruel as to make him go out alone, but I was cruel enough to admit my emotions and then suddenly lock him out before he even had a chance to speak.

"And you call yourself mature. Hu, bull shit, first you confuse the hell out of me and then you pull that love shit and lock me out! What do you want from me woman?"

I knew he must have gone to Blackstar for a screwdriver to take off the doorknob. I sighed and walked passed him to get fresh underwear and a long nightshirt.

"Fix the door please, then we'll talk."

"Fine! But quit walking away from me woman!"

"You call me woman one more time and you won't have to worry about me walking away from you anymore, I'll be gone faster than you can think up a dirty thought. Got it!?"

I had my index finger in his face along with my face rather close to his.

"Fuck now I know what they mean by tough love."

He rolled his eyes and fixed the door as I thanked him and walked passed him to change, until he grabbed my hand.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to put clothes on idiot."

I looked at him and noticed his attention was not only drawn to the panties in my hand, but the small and tight towel around my small body.

"Oh, right."

"Perv."

He let me go and I was in and out before he could even sit down on the bed.

"Now, are you going to let me talk?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Thank Shinigami."

I nodded at him, signaling for him to speak; he took a deep breath and began his long lecture.

"Now, I'm sick and tired of your hormonal shenanigans, it's got to be black or white with me. Up or down, I don't do this in between shit. Got it? Well, I'm glad you confessed to me, but I'm not sure I want to be in a relationship with a hostile crazy, bipolar bitchy, flat chested twig."

He looked at me, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't totally offended and crushed.

"But, I would be totally interested in that sweet girl that saved my ass the other day. That same girl who tends to be sexy when I least expect it, and puts me in my place when I deserve it, do you think I can meet with her again sometime?"

He looked at me honestly but I wasn't smiling or laughing, I just sat there baffled.

He was like a sharp dagger that cut all the bull shit out and got the truth right out of you, no matter the fact that it may totally destroy what little relationship he has with the person and the fact that it burned like hell after he pulled it right out of your soul. Damn how much I loved him and that stupid look on his face after he knew he was right. Damn that cocky attitude he had whenever he knew I was secretly checking him out. Damn that sexy body of his that's covered by those thin and stupid ass excuse for boxers. Damn that hot and crazy pair of lazy red eyes he has and that mess he claims as his hair. DAMN SOUL EATER EVENS, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I DON'T MAKE HIM MINE BY THE END OF THE NIGHT! Now, what I did next I wasn't too proud of, but I was too damn tired to refuse my instincts anymore. I jumped on him, we landed on the bed, and I was straddling him, knees by his hips and pressing, groin to groin. I put pressure on his wrists and green met with red; our eyes were ablaze with fury, irritation, and just plain old sexual tension.

"You know what Soul? I'm tired. I'm tired of your shitty cocky attitude and your fucking hot body. I'm sorry I get crazy, it's just what happens when I'm under stress and when something's dangling in front of me that I can't have, I get a little pissy. Now, we can do this my way or the hard way. Which is it?"

"See, sexy when I least expect it."

Soul chuckled as I took that as, "my way". I sat up and began to unbutton the buttons at the top of my nightshirt as he worked on the bottom ones, since he was the only one in underwear. I let the silk fabric rest on my shoulders before I continued.

"There's one more thing I forgot to mention."

"What's that?"

"I just started birth control not too long ago."

"Not a problem, I have plenty of back up."

Soul smirked as he pulled a condom from some secret back compartment he had hidden in his boxers.

"See! You are a perv!"

"Are we gonna fuck or not?"  
"At least say making love you little-"

"Shh, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

We smiled at each other and managed to get along long enough to kiss, first just a little peck, then tongues, saliva, nibbling, biting, and grinding. Bed rocking, hair pulling, cursing, names called, moaning, grunting, growling, rolling, tossing and turning, grinding, banging, thumping, and ecstasy reached. I lay in his arm with his hand resting on my lower back, almost reaching my backend. I was fast asleep as I felt his eyes looking me over and I swear I could feel him smile in conquest of the wild beast known as Maka Albarn.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun kissed our window as my eyes pried open, finding we were in the same position we fell asleep in, but Soul's head was at the same level as mine and he was drooling, and slightly snoring. I giggled as I sat up and tip toed over to turn the news on, putting the closed caption on and finding the outside world was getting worse. It seemed that Asura was spotted within a hundred miles of the wall and the army was pulling in, ready to take on the monster. I almost laughed at the thought of them thinking they could kill a soul consuming beast so easily.

"What's so funny?"

Soul's voice suddenly intruded on my thoughts, making me abruptly turn towards him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

Clearly I did wake him up, I looked him over and noticed how child-like he looked, being subsequently sleepy. He was so cute, rubbing his eyes and crawling to the edge of the bed and bringing a blanket to wrap around both of us as I sat in his lap, since Blackstar had the tendency to walk in unexpectedly, he was taking safety precautions.

"Just watching the news. I guess Asura's only a hundred miles away. The army just got in today and they think they'll stop him. They'll see him, shit their pants and he'll eat them."

"Why so negative?"

There was that concerned tone in his voice again.

"Well, I've seen him, nothing will stop him, only the fearless."

"Well, I'm sure they've seen some crazy shit out there and they may find a way."

"I hope so."

I leaned against him and sighed, breathing in his sweaty scent.

"Hmm."

I exhaled.

"What?"

"You need a shower."

"Maka."  
"What? It's true! You're all sweaty!"  
"And you?"

"Hmm, fine I guess I could use one too."

"Sharing is caring."

He winked flirtatiously.

"Ha, you just want round two. Well I'm no hooker."

"I don't want a hooker, I want you."

"You're so sweet."

"Ya, so should I take a condom?"

"Soul!"

"What? Safety first."

I laughed and just let him take the thing with him, though we didn't need it.

"Wheew, best thirty minute shower of my life. Why didn't you tell me you were in gymnastics?"

"I didn't want to hear it from you. We'd better grab some food and go out to the store, or we'll get in trouble."

"Who's gonna bust us?"

Soul leaned on me as I turned to kiss him, looking him seriously in the eye.

"Fine."

So we both headed back to the bedroom for round three.

A/N: I do not have anything against the army, and I hope I didn't offend anyone. At this point in the story, things aren't looking too good for the citizens of Death City.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning! Lemon in this chapter, via the pool.

"Did you really have to buy so much shit?"

Soul looked at our two carts that were overloaded with "shit," as he called it.

"Sorry baby, but you have to remember I am a lady."

I mocked Soul as he huffed and puffed his way back to the SUV. We loaded the car to the brim with clothing and supplied, as went over to get in we saw a silvery shining weapon that was being held to my forehead. I wasn't panicking or frightened, if anything irked at the fact that we were being delayed back home under the cool AC and the cool covers that would have contained our naked bodies.  
"Can I help you?"

I replied with a snarl on my lips. Soul was concealed by the car and snuck his way around so that he was just behind the robber with the car keys in hand.

"Ya, give me the keys bitch."

His voice was commanding, but a bit shaky.

"Hmm, and what crazy thought in that pea brain of yours thought I'd give you the keys to this car?"

"What? Just shut up and give me the keys."

He seemed to be confused at me questioning him at all, since he was the one with the gun.

"No. Besides, I don't have them."

"What? You're fucking lying!"

His finger was inching closer to the trigger.

"How would you know that?"

"I don't."

He stated flatly.

"Then?"

My voice hitched.

"I'll shoot you!"

He threatened.

"You would've done it already."

I crossed my arms and managed to signal Soul to wait.  
"You don't know that!"

"Hmm, you see I would. I'm a psychologist."

"What?"

"I'm a doctor of the brain, in training of course and I do know how to perform the simplest of surgeries for patients. Along with tending to patients with minor injuries."

"You're point?"

"I can analyze you, as a matter of fact, I already have. And I found that you're terrified of what's going on. Something that everyone is experiencing, I have even felt this way but discovered nothing can change our future anytime soon. You also have no friends to confide in, or a girlfriend and are currently relinquishing all your anger on me."

"How did you guess that?"

"Not a guess, an analysis. Now just put the weapon down before you hurt yourself."

"Ya know, I think you're right."

The man put the gun down and looked at me, hunger in his eyes. Soul pulled the gun away and threw it in the trashcan before turning back to see the stranger with his arm around me and I was about to knee him in the groin, but Soul pounced on him instead, snarling in fury.

"Soul, you didn't have to chime in so soon, I didn't even get to practice the move I learned from Tsubaki the other day."

I fisted my hands in frustration.

"Sorry love, it's only habit to protect the woman I love."

"Funny, when I pictured you confessing your love, I thought it'd be more romantic, or at least when we were doing something romantic."  
"Sorry again love. It just slipped out."  
"So you take it back?"

"What no, quit distracting me so I can finish this low life off."  
"Please! I'm so sorry, I had no idea you two were in love!"

He begged and pleaded.  
"Your point pea brain?"

"Well I just need a ride out of here."

"Take the bus."

Soul snarled.

"Well, I didn't have money."

"Offer services."

"Maka, now's not the time to hit on this guy."  
"NO! Not that Soul, I mean offer to wash it or something."  
"I tried, but you see they're only taking the green so they can ship people out, buy a ticket of their own and get the hell out too."  
"Hmm, so find a job."

"What!"

"Geesh Maka, you don't have to threaten the guy."

"Uhh, fine, get a life get laid then get a job."

I said sarcastically.

"That's my girl."  
Soul smirked.

"I'm out of here, you guys are crazy."

The man was struggling to get loose.  
"Let him go Soul."

"Right."

The man went running off and we shrugged it off as we headed back to the safe house and gave everyone their fair share of clothes and supplies.

"There, done."

I sat down on the bed and stretched out and shut my eyes. Soul snuck up on me and started tickling me as he took off my shoes and eventually my shorts and tank top. Then he stopped, I knew he must have undressed himself and then came over to pick me up and take me to the bathroom?

"What the hell?"

"We're going swimming, unless you wanna go skinny-dipping."

"No, I'll get my bikini."

"Sweet, I've already got my trunks on. I'll meet you at the pool then."  
"You have towels?"  
"Of course, and there's a shower down there if you want to get some spare clothes or just a dress and go commando. It'll make it easier when we come back."

He teased, I was almost tempted to slap him.  
"Soul Evans, you are a moron."

"What?"

"We can't keep doing it every night."

I crossed my arms and frowned at him.  
"This is the first time we've even been around the pool let alone in it."

He sounded confused.  
"I mean sex."

I rolled my eyes, and I thought I was the naïve one.  
"What about it?"

He shrugged.

"You don't get tired of it?"

"No. Do you?"

"Well no, but won't we run out of condoms?"  
"Nope, I've got a lifetime supply."

"Uh hu, and what happens when they do run out?"  
"Well, I hope you want a kid."

"SOUL!"

"I'm just teasing."

"Uhh, just go down to the pool. I'll be there soon."

"Ok, just don't bail on me."  
"I'll think about it."

I stood up and walked away from him.  
"I'm sorry I got all pervy on you. I'll try to be romantic the rest of the night."

He came up from behind me and gave me a hug, his hot breath on my neck, sending chills down my spine.  
"Oh how considerate of you."

I rolled my eyes again, finding it hard to believe him, especially the situation we were in.

"Hey, that means you have to try too. Darling."

"Hmm, ok honey, how about you stick to Maka, Albarn, Maka Albarn, love, beautiful, sweetheart, gorgeous, or my favorite goddess divine?"

I didn't like demining names, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him call me darling.

"Sounds good to me, I'll take whatever you throw at me."

He looked my body over hungrily.  
"I'll keep that in mind love."

I looked him over as well, a small smirk on my face as I tried to imitate his accent.  
"Hmm, pretty good, but your British accent needs work."  
"Oh shut up."

I smacked his bare chest with the back of my hand. I tried imitating the accent again.  
"Much better love. That's how it's done."  
And of course, his words were dripped with honey and his cool attitude was addicting and mouth watering. Not to mention his damn swim trunks that exposed some of his groin and his hips. I felt drool trickle down my jaw as I ran off to get my green and white polka dot bikini that barely covered what little I had and my bottoms were G-string with bow ties. It was simple but cute and definitely showed off what I had and made up for what I didn't have with my legs, which were long and curved and my most prized possession. I walked down and found the indoor pool that was scheduled to Soul and I for the entire evening. I giggled at Tsubaki's sweet gestures as I looked to see a small bar where Soul was mixing vodka into some sort of fruity drink. I smiled as I jumped into the six-foot area of the pool and swam under the water, seeing a figure take place over the small waves. I popped my head up and smiled as I began to tread the water.

"That's not fair, I didn't even get to see your suit first."

He pouted.

"Oh no? I'll show you."

I swam over to the steps in the four-foot area and felt his eyes watching me the entire time and honestly, I loved the power. I stretched and strutted with a sway of the hips as I got out and walked up to him, my body dripping wet and the strings now a little loose as well as the entire suit on my body.

"Why is it that when you're wearing the least amount of clothing as possible, I want to rip it off you?"

He put his hand under my chin and lifted it, so that his eyes were looking into mine lustfully.

"Temptation get's the best of us."

I smiled at him, trying to close the distance.

"I was thinking hormones."

I laughed at his comment and took the drink out of his hand, slipping out from under his grip.

"Thanks Soul."

"No problem."  
We went swimming for a while and he teased me but didn't try anything, until he decided it was a good idea to go skinny-dipping in the spa. I laughed and just said "What the hell?" No one was around and I knew we would do it anyway, whether in water or on the bed. So in we went and oh what fun we were about to have.

I sat on the step and looked hungrily into his eyes, as his lips parted and he neared, I braced myself. His teeth sunk into my neck and I couldn't help but yelp out, he hadn't tried that before. He growled slightly as he pulled himself away and licked off the remainder of the blood.

"Mmm Soul, be good to me."

I said seductively.

"As you wish."

His hard cock was rubbing against my wet sex, causing my core to tighten, I hissed at how slick he was against me, sliding up and down, groaning whenever I bucked my hips forward.

"Maka! Fuck."

He pulled away quickly and got the condom out of his trunks and onto his cock in an instant. Then he was back in a flash and ready to be inside me.

"Ready?"

He asked.

"Ready."

Suddenly he thrust upwards, and I had to cover my mouth, so that I wouldn't scream his name to the heavens. But my voice somewhat managed to escape.

"Soul! Soul, Soul, Soouull!"

I mewled softly, he grunted and tried to take my hand away, but I tried to keep it steady as he began to rock my harder.

"Ma-ka, move your hand damn it! I-I want to hear you."

He began to thrust harder as my voice began to hitch, I shook my head, but he continued to protest. He then brought his lips to my fingers, nibbling at them, until he finally made me move my hand.

"Ah! Ah! Ah1 Ahhhh! Fuck Soul! Harder! Ya!"

"Ahh, that's my g-girl."

He lifted me up as he grabbed my ass and began to thrust into me as if there were no tomorrow. I couldn't contain myself any longer; my fingernails were digging into his back as I began to scream his name out. I was almost there, but I knew he wasn't at his breaking point, thus I began to suck on his neck, licking and biting at it.

"Ah Maka! Fuck. I'm gonna cum!"

"Me t-too."

We both hollered out each other's name and flopped down onto the small seat.

Once we caught our breath he looked at me and smirked.

"I owe Blackstar a lot for this deal."

Soul managed to huff and puff out.  
"You do my love."

I caressed his cheek and gave him a light kiss.

"Hmm I love you my goddess divine."  
"And I love you too Soul-kun."

I cooed sweetly.  
"Ha, I don't know why but my name sounds so much better when you say it."

"Same here."

I snuggled into his chest and felt I could stay a little longer, but Soul reminded me that liquor and hot spas didn't mix well, so we hit the showers, and about an hour later we went to bed in some warm PJs. Something we hadn't worn in a while. Insomnia lasted for the rest of the day while we slept the day away and found a note on our dresser.

Soul and Maka, congrat's for getting together, but we need to have an important discussion.

~Tsubaki and Blackstar

"Sounds serious."

Soul replied.

"I don't even think Blackstar knows what that word means."

"Good point."

Soul retorted as we got up and put some decent clothes on, not knowing what to expect from our friends.


	6. Chapter 6

The door creaked open as we both walked in hand in hand, there was a TV that was turned on and seemed to have a DVD inside and it looked as though someone had pressed pause. There was no sound, which was unusual for Blackstar and Tsubaki would normally invite us in.

"Something's off."

I was the first to break the silence.

"Definitely. Yo Star?"

Silence.

"Tsu?"

I called for my friend, but no reply.

"Look Soul, there's a DVD, let's watch it."

"Right."

I presses play and we both sat on the couch to see what would come up next. The screen went black for a moment until a time had popped up; it was a previous recording that they had got on video. It was the news channel and they were reporting that the army had failed to stop Asura and all the souls of the army men were consumed; something I had anticipated. But what appeared on the screen next was just the opposite.

"I am Chen Yagisowa here reporting this morning's terrifying discovery. We have found that those victims consumed by Asura are also turning into these blood-sucking monsters. It seems this disease has gone viral and more citizens are falling victim."

The newsman showed the bodies having some sort of a seizure attack, then their soul being consumed by that monster. I was baffled and refusing to believe that this was even possible.

"My Shinigami, what is this world coming to."

Soul took the words right out of my mouth. It seemed these new resurrected monsters were being called Kishins AKA blood sucking demon collectors for Asura.

"No one at the hospital ever anticipated this kind of outcome."

I stated as I tried to find a seat, before I'd fall over.

"It seems Asura is finding out more about his powers with each passing day."

I nearly fell over, but Soul had caught me just in time.

"Are you alright Maka?"

"I hardly know. What I'm worried about is where Blackstar and Tsubaki have gone off to."

"There's a note."

I looked down and read it aloud.

"We've gone off to recruit, be back in two months or so. Don't let anyone in or go outside anymore. It's not safe. Continue your training, watch the news at all times and here are some radios and cell phones that we can keep in contact with. Be on your guard and watch out for each other."

"Damn, always taking matters into their own hands."

Soul punched one of the pillows on the couch.

"I really wish they'd stop protecting us."

I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Huh, I think it's just in Tsubaki's nature and Blackstar loves being 'godly'."

Soul was sincere about the former part, but the latter he rolled his eyes as he used his sarcastic tone of voice.

"Ya, but I can't help but feel like a burden."

I looked down at the ground, feeling guilty.

"Maka, you're no burden, if anything, you'll be the one to find the cure."

"Cure?"

I looked at Soul as if he was the most brilliant man in all the world.

"Soul! You're a genius!"

I gave him a bear hug and kissed him passionately.

"Well, what can I say? If you've got brains, use 'em."

He smirked at me, a little surprised at my comment.

"So now what gorgeous?"

He looked down at me, beginning to rub my back.

"Well, I need a lab."

"I think Blackstar mentioned that there was one in the basement."

"Soul, your genius is showing."

I shot up.

"Do you like the size?"

Soul thrust his hips towards my groin as I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"There are some days where that would actually turn me on. But today, I have my goals set on something else that doesn't involve you."

"Harsh, oh well. You're loss."

Soul shrugged as he led me to the basement lab. It was a perfect size and seemed to have all the files on the cases of the patients, the new information on the so-called Kishins, and everything under the sun about Asura. It read he hated overly confident people that weren't intimidated by him, and he always retorted something about being alone, which he also hated.

"This guy seriously had some issues."

Soul huffed out in distaste.

"Yes, it seems he suffered from several mental illnesses as a child, to which distributed to his current disease."  
"You know, plan English would be just fine. But I do have a doctress fetish."

Soul came up from behind me and started nibbling on my neck, along with toying with my now exposed chest.

"Soul, not now. I'm working."

I tried shoving him off.

"Take a break."

His voice was raspy and demanding. So I gave in, fifteen minutes later I pulled my shirt back on along with my shorts and began my work again.

"Ehem, so it seems that he feeds off of fear, since he's scared of everything around him, he feels the need to scare others and consume their fear. Though his plan seems to backfire since he has to continually consume souls."

"Sounds right."

Soul had his arms wrapped around me, still naked and I was sitting between his legs. I loved how he loved me and made me feel special. But it plan pissed me off when I was trying to work.

"Soul, darling. You know I love how you show me how you feel about me, but I need to concentrate here."

"Well, looks like you'll have to use that big beautiful brain of yours to lock me out and focus."

He left a trail of kisses down my clothed spine, leaving a shiver behind every touch. I was finally able to focus as Soul finally settled down and began to help me, after he got dressed. He was actually rather useful when he wasn't horny; which was most of the time. Like I said, I'm dealing with a man who is twenty-four but mentally seventeen.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning! Slight lime

"Soul."

I purred as his callused fingertips ran over my naked body.

"Maka."

He whispered in my ear, his huffs growing louder, as was the growling in the back of his throat.

"Mmmm."

So gentle, yet so rough, that's what if felt like when he showed his love to me, as intoxicating as it was I couldn't ignore the shrieking sounds coming faintly from the window. I squirmed under him, trying to shut the cries out but unable to until Soul's lips were upon mine again and I was becoming drunk from his kiss. Then it happened again, that same whimper of a cry from out the window. I knew it wasn't loud enough for a normal person with selective hearing to pay attention to, but my hearing was acute and it was distracting me.

"What's wrong?"

He finally noticed.

"It's that shrieking."

"From the window?"

"Ya, I'm sorry it's just distracting."

"Hmm, too bad I was trying to get you distracted but it seems I'm loosing at my own game."

"I'm sorry Soul, I'll try and brush it off."

"Nah, it's fine. I'll go get us some drinks."

"Thanks."

He nodded and was off. I got up and closed the blinds, helping muffle the sound, but I knew it was still there. A chill ran down my spine, as if an unwanted presence entered the room, but I knew even Soul couldn't make a strong drink that fast. I turned to see blackness and knew my mind was running wild with numerous thoughts. I knew it was impossible for me to completely forget about what was going on out there, but I didn't want any of it to affect my relationship with Soul. I looked out at the moon, and noticed it was a harvest moon, and the fact that it looked practically blood shot made me think of those poor innocent souls that were being consumed somewhere out there. Thus I looked around and found a remote that controlled things in this room, one button was labeled for window privacy, and it was enough to shut out the noise. By the time that was settled, Soul was back with our drinks.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Soul."

I gratefully took the drink on his hand, and tried with all my might not to chug the damned thing down. Luckily the night was once again romantic and passion filled, and I was able to get a good nights rest, thanks to Soul.


	8. Chapter 8

Darkness falls, silence surrounds me I'm alone in a house, there's no one around and no lights on. My hands are on the wall and I felt sweat dripping down my neck. There was no air conditioning and I felt uncomfortable in my own skin. Millions of images passed through my mind, as did numerous flask-backs.

"Ahh!"

I shot up out of bed, covered in sweat as I felt my body trembling, the nightmares were getting worse, and nothing Soul did could keep them away.

"Maka, are you ok? Everything's fine, it's just you and me, breath now. That's it. Shhh."

His voice was soft and calming, reassuring me that I wasn't alone. Tears rolled down my face as I hugged him, his great arms wrapping around me.

"I'm so scared Soul, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to stop him."

"It's ok, we'll figure it out. But we can't go rushing out in the middle of the night, there's two of us and hundreds of them."

"I know but I just feel so helpless, I've been trying to wrap my mind around it all, but I feel like I'm going in circles. I know it all revolves around fear, and that only the fearless will survive, but even I can't lie to myself and say that I'm not afraid."

"Well maybe that's what the problem is."

"What?"

"Don't try and pretend to be fearless. Admit to yourself that you're scared shitless, but you're not going to give up."

He for once was giving good advice, and I'd never thought of it myself. I only thought that staying in this house was all I could do, but the truth is, I wasn't doing anything I was just hiding. But I refused to hide anymore, the following morning; we were going to prepare for our attack.


End file.
